Jacky Jack Frost (Our Internet Wargame Character)
Jacky Jack Frost (otherwise known as Jack Frost) is the titular antagonist on appearance in Our Internet Wargame who attempting impacting with taken controls on RWBY Wikia and RoosterTeeth, In couples over 4 years. It is the similar as Jack Frost from the comedy horror 1997 movie, same name as well. He was Role played controlling by unknown profile. Biography Jack Frost is a serial intelligence and major terrorist who was joined on Wikia landed to the RWBY Wikia into the living lair of Snowman Factor, While he seen began to psychological chemical of wasteland of create a new "Virus" - Who would build goos to Minion as been evil being of Terrorism Groups in wayback then. Capable of performing many as bring his crazy stunts stuff, Protecting on the area his Wikia Profile or even he make their Wikia himself with till he's probably attempted plans to taken controlling on RWBY Wikia and RoosterTeeth in his quest near Snowman Factor of creative intelligence. He was disliked watch RWBY Web-Series while to get his new revenge of moral his terrorized became "Major Terrorist" for built up with biggest doomsday snowman machine. History On the December 2016, at the Snowman Factor lair. a state he was watching on the Television might he having much bored, until he look up on the internet while he been find out was RWBY on Web-Series. He then watching on little bit after that he was stopped watching then he actually that have seen RoosterTeeth made in USA before. At the time before his time, He really wanna thinking maybe he should going later and even period to be appearance he should supposed to be disliked RWBY Web-Series show, Into his planned to be came new ideas. He started on the create any new account then appearance seen on Wikia, otherthen couples days and weeks later he joined on Wikia then Landed on RWBY Wikia. He began to be creative psychological intelligence it supposing to create any Snowman Minion rigging with both of Snowflakes until fused built up to new Snowman, He even became are Major Terrorist and turned to Villain User on RWBY Wikia. Which he been to doing as type "Private Profile" then he goes around to create internet profile, who then turned to controlling internet on himself. Personality Titular of his Jack Frost, He was controlling on Internet appearance in Internet World, Jack Frost is very much have powers of snowflakes that countering was near unknown profile personally who turned visit and stalks on wikia pages on himself. He is a major terrorist while who would battle on DeviantArt might have defeated to World Wargame and truly menacing towards by of the Virtual world neutral, who would disliked as RWBY Web-Series. He then turned out his opinion on their hatred internet on this show. He would to be new planned that he should create any new intelligent of New Snowman Army relishes that terrorist group on near his Snowman Factor for Private profile and he has later to be planned used his Snowflakes rigging any Inside on Internet DNS Wireless supposed to be itself has build up his Profile and Pages. He then should going after later then he will going destroy on the Internet Wikia in this past on. Things He Had Planning / Destruction Goals * Use his Snowflakes to create an new intelligence fused of new Snowman Army to build up with themselves of Terrorist groups war and strongest cold wave. ( In Progress ) * Making his rigging colding flakes messages ( In Progress ) * Have new revenge on the web-internet world of RWBY by destroying their place and turn the internet into a polluted wasteland that he would taken over of internet ( In Progress ) * Attempting taken controls on RWBY Wikia, RoosterTeeth ( In Progress ) * Rule on the Internet, and destroy all humankind ( In Progress ) * Having joining with The Big Bad Boy Groups (Formerly Sucessed) * Having making fun of the people ( In Progress ) * Moved to primary private wikia and make targeting RWBY Wikia ( In Progress ) * Attempting to steals any web-developing including code ( In Progress ) * Targeting all the users and the seek as more victims ( In Progress ) * Controls Wikia Internet (formerly) * To taken controlling on Wikia and the Internet, Rigging any the virus of the weak and rule as a Wikia pages. Destroy them coast and anyone who stand them in the way and making his big money ( In Progress )